The Summer Spirit
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: The Man in the Moon picked her and told her that her name was Samantha, 'She Who Listens'. How will the Guardians feel about this particular Spirit when she is picked to help them? [JackXOC]
1. I was sick

I was sick. A lot more sick than we originally thought I was. I shrugged it off and said I had work to do at the children's daycare, that Lily wanted me to read her a story. I also needed to see my guy at the homeless shelter and give him his weekly twenty, and I needed to see Susan at the elderly home. I couldn't let being sick slow me down. I promised all these people something and I was going to be damned if I broke those promises.

I walked through the town center, coughing and hacking. I pulled my black coat closer to me, needing heat desperately. It was a cold night, two days before the New Year of 2007. My mother was out to work at the pet shelter, and my older brother was with his girlfriend at the movies. My job for today was to see Lily.

I felt my body shake, the coughing hurting my chest. I was suddenly feeling hot, and sweat began to drip down my forehead. I moved back my black hair from my face and took a deep breath, regretting it a second later as I began to cough again. My breathing began to increase, and soon I was panting.

People walking past me glanced at me in confusion, some even tried to stop me, asking me if I needed help. I dismissed those people, continuing to push my way through them to get to the daycare. It was getting dark, and the sun was going down. The daycare was going to close in an hour.

All of a sudden, I had to stop. I felt my vision get blurry. I leaned against a wall next to an alley. One of the women who had asked me if I needed help earlier came to me once more, asking if I needed to be escorted to a hospital. I shook my head and murmured no.

I don't know how it happened, but it happened quickly. I passed out onto the cobble stone floor, hitting the back of my head. The last I remember was hearing the sirens of an ambulance, and looking up into the full moon, thinking of Lily.

Then, there was a voice. I heard a man's voice. It was timid and calm, he sounded wise. He told me to watch over all, to protect them from danger and to bring warmth to their cold days. He told me my name was Samantha, '_she who listens'_.

* * *

**I always get butterflies when I write the first chapter to a new story. Reviews would be much appreciated. **


	2. The Summer Spirit?

It was close to two days before Christmas, and everyone in North's workshop was in frenzy. The Guardians had decided to help North with creating toys and getting the schedule out for delivery. However, two decided to step back from the work when they noticed something with the moon.

Jack stood by with Sandy as they both watched the Guardians babble on about the schedule and the list, not taking any notice to the Man in The Moon who was trying to catch their attention. Sandy glanced up at Jack who shook his head. "Hey guys?" The Guardians looked to the duo. "I think the Man in the Moon is losing his patience."

"Man in moon has picked new Guardian?" North said, curiosity dripping from his thick Russian accent as he looked quickly up to the moon. The other Guardians looked up as well. They've been through this before when Jack was chosen to be a Guardian. They knew what was going to come next. North stepped out of the moon's light, waiting to see who would be the new Guardian.

Jack glanced to Bunny who repeatedly said to himself 'Not the Groundhog' and chuckled, feeling his lip twitch into a smirk. "What's so bad about the Groundhog? Afraid you won't be the only furry one around here anymore?" Bunny narrowed his eyes at Jack.

The pack looked up as the new Guardians figure was shown to them. They saw a young woman, about 4'9 with long curly black hair down to her hips, and vivid green eyes. She wore jeans which were tattered and torn, with a plain black zip-up hoodie over a white tank top. Just like Jack, she had no shoes on her feet.

"Samantha." North's blue eyes went wide in surprise at the new Guardian. He had met the Summer Spirit before. She wasn't much of a social butterfly but she did a lot to protect others.

Bunny's ears perked up. "Samantha? Wh-What, the Summer Spirit?" He had only heard about Samantha being the one who brings summer to all. He couldn't see why she was so important to become a Guardian now.

Tooth smiled softly. "Well, we had to see this coming. She's not just a Summer Spirit. She protects everyone from danger. It's like Jack; he's not _just_ a Winter Spirit. He brings fun into people's lives."

Jack continued to look at the face of the Summer Spirit. "Why did he choose her?" He asked. Jack knew that if a new Guardian was being picked that it meant trouble was coming. Why pick the Summer Spirit though?

"We'll have to ask her ourselves." North said, signaling to the Yeti's to get ready to go greet the new Guardian.

Jack waved his hands and shook his head. "I don't think she'll want to talk to us if we put her into a sack and toss her through a magic portal. Trust me." The Yeti's stopped in place and looked at North who shrugged his shoulders as to say '_So now what?_'

Jack chuckled, smirking up at the figure of Samantha. "I think it's time I met this Summer Spirit."

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of detail and shortness. I am so at battle with myself right now. Argh. However, I hope you all enjoyed at least. Reviews much appreciated and any help I can get with improving my writing would be lovely~ Thank you. **


	3. Meet and Greet

Jack flew around Burgess before finally finding the so called Summer Spirit. She looked exactly like the figure the Man in the Moon manifested earlier. She flew around a little girl playing by the sidewalk, bouncing a ball by herself with no parents around. Anytime the ball was about to bounce into traffic, Samantha hit it with her foot.

Jack smiled a little, so she was the Spirit who tried to protect all? From what he could tell, there wasn't a lot of protecting to do in Burgess today except keeping a little girl from traffic. He flew down to greet her.

Samantha looked down at the toddler, keeping all focus on her. The predictions told her today that this girl was in severe danger of being hit by a car. She didn't know what force was giving her these predications but she had to carry them out, '_in order to protect people from harm' _as the voice once said.

"Come on, kid. Play somewhere else besides the sidewalk." She muttered, kicking the ball once more onto the toddler's front yard. The girl went to pick up the ball again and threw it back out onto the sidewalk. Samantha groaned as she kicked the ball once more.

Jack went behind her, hoping to give her a good scare. "You know, it would be better if you weren't playing kick around the ball with her."

Samantha screamed in surprise, missing the ball completely which Jack quickly hit with his staff. "Who, what?! You- Jack Frost!" She glared at the Winter Spirit, shaking from the jump scare she had just received.

"Not the reaction I was expecting." He had gotten the quick idea that Samantha was a little socially awkward, which wasn't much of a surprise. Tooth had problems with saying the wrong things and speaking fast, Bunny was always nervous and stuttering, and Sandy was just…Sandy. North was somewhat close to being the only socially acceptable one. Somewhat.

Samantha quickly kicked the ball again to the little girl. "She keeps hitting it back to the sidewalk." She muttered, getting in front of the little toddler. "What were you saying about kicking the ball?"

Jack chuckled. "I mean, the only reason she keeps throwing it out into the sidewalk is because you keep kicking it back to her. She thinks it's a game with the air."

The Summer Spirit froze a moment, letting this information sink in before groaning, placing her face into her hands. "I'm an idiot." She took hold of the ball this time, shocking the toddler. She flew over the front yard and placed the ball next to the porch. The toddler screeched in delight before running to the front porch.

Jack went next to Samantha, who was clearly showing that she wasn't comfortable with him. He kicked the ball around with the toddler as Samantha looked down to the ground, nervous. "So how did you know I was Jack Frost? Was it the hair?" He joked.

Samantha rolled her eyes before glancing up to the Winter Spirit, still avoiding his eyes. "No, the over-sized Bunny told me you were a hell-raiser and to stay away from you. He said something about a blizzard on Easter Sunday of 68'?"

Jack laughed. "Oh man, he's still angry about that?" He looked to Samantha who still refused to make any eye contact with him all. "So, you're the Summer Spirit." He muttered to himself, feeling a little bit down-played. The girl was giving him no reaction at all.

Maybe he _should_ have bought the Yeti's with him.

"Can I help you with something or did you just come by to say hi?" Jack looked down to his Season Opposite. "I have to keep going around town, there's a kid about to break his nose and a reckless teenager who needs to be told that she's walking the wrong path home."

"There is actually something I need." Jack reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt. North had given him a snow globe for a quick Plan B if Samantha refused to go back to the Workshop with him. "What time do those things happen?" He asked, referring to the Spirit's predictions of those people's danger.

"The boy happens in an hour and the girl is later, around night time." She raised her eyebrow, finally making eye contact with him. "Why do you need to know the times?"

Quick as lightning, Jack threw the snow globe, shattering it to a visual portal of North's Workshop. Samantha flew back in surprise from the shatter, and glanced to Jack with her eyebrows raised. "What do you think you're doin-AH!" She shrieked as Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into the portal with a laugh.

* * *

**Hope this chapter showed some of Samantha's personality. I know there is a whole lot of lack of detail, but I don't feel right putting so much detail into this one story. I've also decided I will try to update this story every week. **

**Reviews would be much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. What if

Samantha shrieked as her and Jack ended up on the floor of North's Workshop. She quickly glanced around to find Jack next to her. She sneered at him, feeling anger bubble up inside of her. "You tricked me!" She flew over to him, tackling him as he continued to laugh loudly at her reaction. Finally he had gotten the reaction he wanted out of her.

The two were oblivious to the Guardians standing awkwardly before them. North glanced to the others, and watched as Tooth held back a laugh at the two rolling around on the floor. North had to admit, he had never seen the Summer Spirit so riled up before like she was now. She literally had Jack pinned to the ground as he smirked up at her.

North decided to put a little end to this charade. He cleared his throat. "Samantha. Good to see you here."

"Huh? What?" Samantha looked up from Jack, clueless. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Guardians. She was behaving like a little kid in front of them. Glaring once more at Jack, she flew upright and away from him. "I'm sorry for how I behaved." She looked to Jack. "He tricked me, and forced me into that portal."

"Oh? That was my idea." Samantha's face fell at North's words and once more, she placed her face into her hands, groaning at her stupidity. North chuckled. "It's nothing to worry about. Would you like a fruitcake?" She felt something pull at the bottom of her jeans. She looked down to see an elf holding up a fruitcake. It was probably being offered as a peace treaty.

She heard herself stutter, nervous. "No, thank you." She smiled gently down to the elf that frowned and quickly scurried away from her. She glanced at the other Guardians, all looking at her with big grins plastered on their face, with the exception of the over-sized bunny. She couldn't help but raise eyebrow to all of them. Why did Jack bring her here? She looked to North, who seemed to be the natural born leader of The Guardians. "Why am I here?"

North's smiled broaden as he walked toward Samantha, who couldn't help but step back from his intimidating form. "We have good news for you." He gestured up towards the opening of the ceiling, which showed the full moon of the night. "Man in Moon has decided to pick you as a new Guardian."

Samantha's eyes widen, looking to The Moon then back to North. "Are you being serious?" She felt her heart racing, more nervous than ever. She was being picked to be a watcher over all in the world. Not just those in Burgess. "Why didn't he just tell me himself?"

North glanced to the other Guardians. Tooth came forward to Samantha, a soft smile on her face which seemed to help Samantha calm down. "This is the place where he comes to tell us if someone is being picked to be a Guardian."

Samantha looked at the other Guardians, then back to Tooth. "What if…" She paused, not sure if she would like to hear the answer to her question. "I don't want to be a Guardian?" Tooth's smile faltered a little as she looked to North for back-up.

"What do you mean you don't want to be a Guardian?" North stammered, unsure what to say to her. "Being a Guardian is…well, it's good. You bring joy to children and protect them from danger." He found himself falling over his words. He always knew what to say but he could never find the words to describe the feeling of being a Guardian.

"What would be the difference? I already protect people. It's what he told me to do."

Jack felt himself smile a little. She was being the same way he was when he found out he was going to be a Guardian. He didn't want to be a Guardian either. He watched as North tried to find the right words to convince Samantha to become a Guardian. "Sam." The Summer Spirit glared over at him, either for the trick he pulled or the nickname he gave her. "Why don't you want to be a Guardian?"

Samantha frowned a little. "I really do respect the jobs you do, every single one of you." She looked to all the Guardians, unsure of how to answer. She felt sick to her stomach. "It's just that…I'm not ready to protect all of the people in the world. My comfort zone is within Burgess. I'd prefer to just stay there for now."

Tooth was twiddling with her thumbs, feeling a little out of place as she flew over to Samantha. "Samantha, you have to understand. There's a reason he picked you now. You may not be ready for it, but the world is. They need you now."

Samantha shook her head. "I'm sorry; I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment." She flew away from the Guardians, out of the opening in the ceiling, ready to for the long flight back home to Burgess. She glanced up the moon, apologizing once more.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter seemed to have a little more detail than the others. I'm so bad with cliffhangers. Hope you all enjoyed, and reviews would be much appreciated.**


	5. Thoughts

Samantha placed her hand onto the shoulder of a little kid, steering them away from the shortcut they were just about to take. "Walk the normal route." She whispered into their ear. The child glanced around looking from where he heard the voice.

The boy's face held confusion as he glanced around the street for the voice he just heard. It was a faint voice of a girl, but he couldn't pinpoint where it came from. It told him to walk the normal route and not take the shortcut. He decided to listen to the voice and turned away from the alley which he originally was going to walk into to get home.

Samantha smiled as the boy walked away from the other path, avoiding the unpredictable abduction from a man visiting Burgess. She flew quickly to the spot where the man was and sneered down at him. He looked so kind. He had a dazzling smile, combed back hair and a clean shaved face. His charismatic skills were what made people like him so much. Samantha decided to get this guy out.

Thankfully, she knew Burgess was a hot-spot for Jack Frost just as much as it was for her. She glanced around and smiled. The man stood in the alley which the boy was going to originally walk through – he stood underneath a balcony from one of the apartment buildings. She flew over to the balcony and saw the mountains of snow on the edge of the balcony.

Samantha shoved the snow off the edges, having them land onto the man's head. He jumped away from his spot and yelled in annoyance at the snow falling on his head. Samantha had to admit; she couldn't help but giggle as she continued throwing snow onto the man's head. Eventually, he moved five feet away from his spot – going underneath another balcony with snow on the edges.

It was a game now – keep plopping snow onto the man's head until he leaves the alley. Balcony after balcony, Samantha drove the man out of the alley onto the main street of Burgess where he walked to his car and drove away, frustrated with the town's amount of snow. Samantha could only guess the man was leaving Burgess now. She watched his car drive off from one of the apartment building's balcony, satisfied with herself.

The thought of where he was going to next, if he was going to hurt any children there was now in her head. Since the events with the Guardians, she couldn't help but think that maybe it would be best to agree and become a Guardian. There could be other children out there that needed her help and guidance. She just found herself scared at the thought that it was a world full of children and others that needed help, not just those in Burgess.

"I never took you as the type to bully someone." Samantha shrieked, and twirled around to see Jack Frost behind her. She took note that he seemed to love scaring people, this was the second time he's seen her and scared her half to death. "That poor guy's head probably has frostbite."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "He deserved it. He planned to abduct one of the children here. I had to drive him out of town somehow." She stepped away from him, also taking note that he knew nothing about having personal space. "What do you want?" She asked, thinking of any excuse to get away from him.

It wasn't that she hated Jack Frost, or disliked him in anyway – but from what she could remember about herself in her past life before she became Samantha, she was very anti-social with others, even though she lived to help everyone she could.

"Have you thought about it?" Jack asked, leaning back onto the apartment's glass doors. His face lost its playfulness, showing his seriousness towards the situation about the summer spirit becoming a Guardian. He couldn't really pin on it, but something told him that she was being picked now for a reason – he just didn't know what for. "The others are driving themselves crazy with ideas on how to make you agree on becoming a Guardian. It's kind of…sad."

It was true. Since Samantha's disagreement, the others have been thinking of ways to bribe her into becoming a Guardian. North thought that with the help of his elves, they could make delicious sweets for the summer spirit – have her eat a feast, and then get to her when she had a full stomach. Sandman thought of messing with her dreams, putting in thoughts that it would be good to take care of others. Tooth…Well, her plan had something to do with the Summer Spirit's teeth. Bunny…Bunny was continent with letting her loose.

"I have thought about it." Samantha didn't see any point to lying about it. She looked away from Jack to the street below the balcony. There were so many smiling faces, not just on the children, but the adults as well. This place was amazing for children to grow up in. She sighed. "It's like I said, I'm not sure if I'm ready to move on from this place. I see how happy everyone is and think I'm doing a good job with keeping them safe – and you doing a great job at bringing them joy." She smiled at Jack for a second, catching him off guard.

Jack quickly smiled back, walking over to her side to look over the street as well. He smirked when he caught a glimpse of Jamie's mother and his little sister walking into a store. He sighed, and looked to Samantha. "What's stopping you, Sam? You know these people are happy, and it's time to move on somewhere else now."

"It's Samantha." She corrected him quickly, irritated with the nickname. She looked down to her hands, nervous. She wasn't sure how to explain it any more than she already had. These Guardians just didn't seem to understand. "I'm not ready to see other kids in other places, where they're probably suffering from abuse and…I don't think I can handle it."

"They can't handle it either." Jack said, looking into her eyes. She averted her eyes from the floor to his face. "They are suffering, and they need you to get them out of their suffering. Just…think about it, okay?" She nodded, and he stood up straight, a grin on his face. "Do you like snow days?"

**Well~ I hope some of you enjoyed this chapter. I'm also hoping you're not confused by anything going on. Like always, reviews would be much appreciated **


End file.
